


I want somebody to...

by Zaylimoox



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mark needs love, Tags Are Hard, cyber lover au, it's great, kinda sad, watch the movie customized companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaylimoox/pseuds/Zaylimoox
Summary: "How are you alive?""How are you alive?""It's not the same. I'm a human, but you are the product of a game, something that shouldn't exist outside of it, but you do and I want to know why and how!"OrIn which lonely Mark Tuan just wanted to play a dating simulator, but got himself a real lover instead.





	1. Prologue

"It's back..." he mumbled to himself.

The room was dark and hollow. Excactly how he was feeling. He looked out of the open window, staring at the moon that was shining silently into his room.

A sad smile made its way to his lips, curving them bitterly.

How come he never noticed?

That question ran through his head as he admired the stars around it.

_You're just like me_

*~*

If you asked him when it started he'd say it was when he transferred. But the truth is that it started a lot earlier.

He's always been a quiet person by nature.

It wasn't anything weird, it's something completely normal.

_Then why do they make me feel like I'm not?_

Living with rich parents had its advantages, living in a big house, having servants that did everything for him.

But no attention from his parents.

It was fine. He didn't need it.

_Liar_

It wasn't fine. He enjoyed his time alone, but only when he knew he had someone, like when his cousin comes visiting and they spend the whole day lying there in compfortable silence.

But not when he knows there's no one to look at him like he's worth it.

Was that childish?

Was that being ungrateful?

He didn't know anything anymore, the silence he loved so much only suffocating him when his parents aren't home.

Or even the same country.

Then it happened.

Mark was feeling giddy. Why wouldn't he, it was his tenth birthday after all.

He got up quickly, rushing downstairs to the kitchen. His parents were finally spending the day at home. Both of them.

It was rare, but it happened.

Of course the poor boy imediately thought it was because of him they were spending some time together.

Only didn't they do that.

When he arrived at the little too huge kitchen his parents were both busy.

His mother was discussing something over the phone, while his father was going over some paperwork.

To say Mark was disappointed wouldn't be quite true. He was saddened to the core.

They didn't forget, did they?

 _Of course not_ , he thought.

They've always been busy, but never busy enough to acually forget the day their angel was born.

But they did.

He tried to talk to them the whole day, only to get the same reply he always got.

"I'm busy"

It got to the point where they were annoyed enough to yell at him.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm busy you unuseful kid" his mother snapped, noticing the tears in her sons eyes a little too late.

"How can you expect me to be useful when you don't even care about me enough to remember my birthday" he shakily replied, voice cracking a little too much.

He ran to his room, leaving his shocked mother behind him.

In his room he heard how his mom was trying to apologize behind his door, but he couldn't hear her over his sobs. But his mother shouldn't blame him. She said it herself.

He was deaf after all.

*~*

When he was 15 they moved. Mark put up a big fight with his parents. He didn't want to move, he had friends and special places he didn't want to leave behind.

But of course work was by far more important to his parents than their only son.

Nothing had changed.

Except that he had accepted his fate.

So he moved.

The new town wasn't bad. It was a big city and truly beautiful. He was acually pretty hopeful and excited for his new life.

His new school was a private school, because of course his parents didn't want their disgrace of a son to be seen with people that go to a public school. That would totally ruin the image they loved even more than their work.

His new class was...loud. It was nothing like his old class, but it's not so bad. He would manage.

He still remembered that new boy that came to his class when he was 13. The boy looked so scared in his new surroundings that the first thing Mark did when he met him was to start a conversation.

Mark hated small talk, but it seemed to relax the other boy. The boy, Minhyuk, was a nice guy and they quickly grew to close friends. They would spend lunch together, try out things the other liked or simply watch a movie together.

Everyone in his old class welcomed Minhyuk with open arms, so Mark felt like the new class would do the same.

So he patiently waited on his seat, scribbling doodles in his sketchbook while sometimes looking around.

He waited for one person in the room to come to him, to talk to him, to start a friendship with him.

Nobody ever came.

*~*

Time flew and it was christmas time already. It was a tradition to spend the last day of school before the christmas holidays with the class.

It wasn't a new thing to him, they did the same in his old school too. They would sit in the classroom together, eat, sing and have fun.

Mark didn't have a problem with it. It were the presents.

They would all go around, give their friends presents while saying _'Oh my god I don't know what I'd do without you'_ or _'I couldn't live without you'_ or _'You are so important to me'_ while all Mark wanted to do was scoff.

He knew these so called friends always talked behind each others backs. It was almost comical, because Mark was sure after graduating they wouldn't even recognise each other on the streets anymore.

But they weren't the ones sitting on a cold chair while wanting the ground to swallow them. He knew it was stupid, because it were only presents, but to him it was so much more than that.

It was a confirmation that he was alone, that they would never accept him and that he hated his life so much right now.

He knew he should be grateful, but he couldn't. Why couldn't he just be grateful for once?

He looked to his right, where his teacher was looking at him, pity showing clear in her eyes.

 _Don't pity me_ , he thought.

She didn't have the right to pity him, because if she truely pitied him she would've done something like a good teacher and not just watch him crumble down with tears that were threatening to fall.

A girl sat next to him, a paperbag full of presents on her lap. She smiled at him.

"What did you get?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing" he replied shakily. God knows how much he tried not to cry, because of how lonely he felt.

The girl let out an 'Oh' sound and Mark thought that maybe things would change now, that he had a friend now.

But in a matter of seconds her whole attention was on her presents again and everthing stayed the way it was before she came.

Why couldn't he be happy for once?

*~*  
Right now he was sitting in his room, looking out of the window, admiring the moon and the stars around it.

 

The moon was excactly like him. It was surrounded by so many stars, but he was still alone.

Mark was surrounded by so many people, but he was still alone.

But there were people that loved the moon, that admired him, that looked at him every night.

So maybe, just maybe, there's a person out there that loved him.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mark no"

"But-"

"MY SON IS NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE IN SUCH CLOTHING" it was a simple statement, a demand, but it pierced right through his heart. It was stupid.

"And why is that" Mark asked his father furiously, trying to hide his childish pain by yelling.

"Because you are MY son and supposed to carry MY image. You are not supposed to go around looking like someone homeless" he pointed at the oversized red sweatshirt his son was wearing, followed by his baggy ripped jeans and black converse highs.

"But it's compfortable" he tried to reason. It fell on deaf ears.

"Stop provoking me Yi-en. I have more important things to do than to take care of your stupid phase of defiance"

Phase of defiance

Of course. That's what it always is.

He didn't say another word when he turned around and walked to his room. He changed his clothes to a cream sweater and black pants, changing his shoes to a clean pair of white puma smash v2 sneakers.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a rich spoiled brat. The way his parents wanted him to look.

He walked into the big entrance hall, looking at his father who was still standing next to the huge door.

"Are you satisfied now" his voice laced with venom as he spoke. His father however only gave him a smug "Very" letting his son finally leave the mansion.

Mark gripped the straps of his bagpack tightly pulling on them tigtly in an attempt to calm down, movements already familiar.

It was his morning routine after all.

*~*

He was already 18 now, still never getting into trouble, still quiet, still alone and still hurting over small things.

At school he was now known as the creepy guy no one liked. He didn't know why, but somehow he was now known as a slut that slept with everybody. It was weird because he never even kissed anyone in his live, so it was a mystery to him how gossip could escalade that far.

While literally everything about him screamed innocence, people still seemed to be stupid enough to believe something a person that didn't even know him said. That was how humanity worked.

As always he walked through the hallways getting disgusted looks. He was used to it already, so it was stupid how his heart hurt at the judgement he was getting for something he didn't even do. Of course he could tell the people he wasn't like that, but who would even believe him?

What was worst however was how some people still thought they had the right to touch him without his permission. Some people seriousely thought they could get away with everything. Then again, this was a school for rich and snobby kids, though he guessed people were like that everywhere.

As he walked he started thinking. What did he do to deserve all of this?

Like always it felt like forever until the bell rang. He plugged in his earphones, finally allowed to leave this hellhole and go home.

Though he didn't really know if could call it that. It was more like an ice palace to be honest.

On his way home the melody of IKONs 'love scenario' stopped for a second, replaced by the annoying 'ding' that came whenever he got a notification.

Sighing he fished out his phone.

_ Lonely and single? Change that now! Choose a cyber lover of your choice to brighten your day and satisfy all your needs! _

_ _

Without noticing it a small blush spread on his cheeks. People and their weird apps these days. A cyber lover......how stupid. Or.......maybe not?


	3. Chapter 2

Exhausted he let himself fall face down on his bed.

"How can you be exhausted? You haven't even done anything exhausting today!" the maid complained as she walked inside his room, a steck of freshly washed clothes in her hands. "

Life is exhausting" he mumbled against his expensive sheets. The maid smiled, a sad smile on her face. "Oh trust me, I know" she gently placed the pile of clothes on Mark's desk, before jumping on his bed ruffling his hair roughly.

"Fei noona!!!" Mark's protests didn't help him though as the woman wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling his head closer to her, only to ruffle faster than before.

Fei was laughing loudly as Mark kept screaming for mercy.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!" the voice of Mark's mother echoed through the halls. Fei quickly jumped up, a loud "Nothing miss" leaving her lips. It wasn't really convincing, but there was no more answer from Mark's mother.

Fei smiled at Mark once again, putting Mark's clothes she had placed on the desk in his closet. "You know" she started after finishing "you can always talk to me. I may be an old woman, but I used to be young too" Mark gave her a small nod, looking at the woman now leaving his room and closing his door.

Wang Feifei was a chinese 31 year old maid working for his parents, that deserved a lot better than what she gets.

He can still remember meeting her for the first time. He remembers the 8 year old boy crying on the floor.

He didn't mean to break the vase. It was an accident.

He remembers smooth hands gently lifting him up, brushing his tears away with her long and slender fingers.

He remembers the honey like voice telling him it'll be okay, she will fix it, he doesn't have to worry.

He remembers looking up to meet a beautiful face, with even more beautiful dark brown eyes looking at him. "hello, little one" she introduced herself "My name is Feifei, would you like to tell me yours?" To say she was surprised when the little boy in her arms giggled was an understatement.

"Why are you laughing little prince?" she asked curiously, the boy giggling louder "You have a cute name"

They grew closer over the years, Fei always thought of him as someone like her own child, but to Mark she was like a sister.

The known notification sound of his phone, took his attention.

**_Lonely and single? Change that now! Choose a cyber lover of your choice to brighten your day and satisfy all your needs!_ **

He sighed. This thing again. He stood up, walking to the bathroom to take a quick shower. "How stupid does a person have to be to pay money for shit like this" he laughed, taking a towel from his closet.

The sound of the bathroom door closing could be heard, before a few seconds later it swang open with full force. "Fuck it..." he mumbled.

He was a lonely teenager with a lot of money.

What did he have to lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, school has been a bit stressing lately.


	4. Chapter 3

_Why am I even doing this?_ , he asked himself as he opened the app.

 _Because your a lonely virgin nobody loves_ , his brain countered.

He sighed, concentrating on the app that was now loading. The background had different kind of men drawn in anime style, one in a chic white suit and honey blonde locks, one with blue hair wearing a knitted sweater and a scarf paired with light blue jeans and even one in tight black pants wearing a black leather jacket and no shirt underneath.

Considering that the lovers in this app weren't real people, and that no, _there wouldn't be super hot men that could just jump out of his phone and brighten his day and satisfy all his needs_ , the app looked rather promising.

Normally he wasn't very fond of dating simulators. The only one he had enjoyed was an app called mystic messenger, he only played because of the story line and not the hot guys and secretary in the game.

Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

The game has finally stopped loading and there was a cute anime girl greeting him.

_Welcome to 'Heart Heart cyber lover'. Are you ready to experience your own little love story with a boy that treats you like your his universe?_

There was a small smile growing on his lips. Of course he knew this wasn't about a real lover, but the thought itself made his heart flutter. He was a hopeless romantic.

_I'm Sana and will be your companion through your journey, but first you need to declare your gender._

Different rectangles with a few gender options popped up. He clicked on the option 'Male' and was greeted once again with Sana's energetic smile.

She asked a few more questions about things like his name or age.

_Great! Now you can just choose a cyber lover. I suggest you to read the lover profiles carefully and think about your decision. Cyber lovers get attached quickly and get very sad when they're replaced. Also think about the fact that you can always switch your cyber lover on and off whenever you want. BUT-_

A big red warning sign popped up

_Only within the first month. After that you have no control over your cyber lover anymore and the only way to get rid of him is deleting him completely._

Mark scrunched his nose, what's the point of this dating app if the cyber lover can't be switched off after a month?

_If you accept this then please click on 'agree'_

He clicked on the sign without thinking much of it. Sana's smile widened.

_Now you can just choose your cyber lover. But like I said, read through the profiles carefully. Don't worry, if you have any questions you can always just come back to the app and ask me, I'm always there for you._

Sana disappeared, instead there was a list with a lot of pictures from anime style boys.

He looked through the profiles, not really having any preferences, thinking it wouldn't matter who he chose.

That was until he saw a particular profile.

_Jackson Wang / Wang Jia Er_

_Likes: dim sum, cheese, rice, fencing, music, wearing black clothes_

_Dislikes: spicy food, doing ugly dances, Eric Nam_

_Jackson is a very clingy and funny person, which doesn't mean he can't talk about serious topics with. He's very loving and can talk english, korean, mandarin and cantonese. He's great at making people smile and has a lot of energy. He acts a bit like a puppy and gets jealous easily, but would give his lover the world if he could. He's very affectionate and romantic, always ready to surprise you with gifts and is very good at listening to your problems, often giving you advices to certain topics._

_Never forgets to remind you of how much he loves you._

Mark didn't know why, but something about him made his heartbeat increase.

He wanted him, no other, only him.

He clicked on the picture of the male-he was wearing a black shirt and black pants- and was asked immediately if he was sure if he really wanted to chose this person as his cyber lover.

Oh yes he was sure. _Very_ sure.

He took his towel in his hand again as the app was loading once again.

Could as well just take a shower instead of doing nothing while waiting.

He smiled in anticipation as he couldn't wait to try the game, he had called stupid before, out.

Who would've thought good little Markie would be excited to play a dating simulator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo am I moving too fast? I just can't wait for Jackson's appereance :3
> 
> I actually wanted to make this chapter a little longer, but then I realized that I can't make them meet yet, so let's just let Mark take his shower first (=u=).
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts on this fic, I'd really appreciate your comments <3.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also english is not my first language, so please be a little considerate with my mistakes)


	5. Chapter 4

The hot water against his skin felt heavenly, the different floral scents around him filled his nostrils. He loved the way his muscles relaxed as small drops of water flooded down his body soothingly.

He enjoyed water a lot, always feeling all his worries just flood away with the water.

Fei always told him water was a magical thing. It's what keeps us living, but can also end it.

After quite some time he reluctantly turned off the water tap. Fluffy bathrobe around his body and towel used to dry his hair he stepped out of the bathroom attached to his room.

He rubbed the towel against his hair furiously, trying to get it dry.

He should probably do his homework, and maybe start studying for history lesson, he should also finish that book he started reading a while ago or he could just be unproductive and do nothing, maybe watch a movie-

"Forgive me for saying that master, but I don't think your hair deserves to be treated that way"

Never in his live has he ever looked up faster before. There, on _his_ bed, was a young man, sitting there like he wasn't a stranger staring at him as he was only wearing a bathrobe.

He quickly tried to pull a bit of the fabric over his chest, trying to cover it, but failing miserably.

Towel falling out of his hand and cheeks getting rosy he glared at the man on his bed.

"Are you a new servant?" he asked. The man had called him master, so he must be a servant right? But he looked so young... Maybe the son of a maid? There were a lot of maids taking their children to work with them.

Mark often tried to befriend these children when he was younger. He would succeed sometimes, but with the price of a scolding, _because poor kids shouldn't be allowed to feel like they're worth as much as the rich_. Mark never understood his parents' way of thinking.  

The scolding didn't really matter to him as much as the fact that his parents threatened to fire the maids with _uncultured children that don't know their place in society and walk around this virtually royal mansion like they're not living in one of the worst district in town_.

And as lonely as he felt, he just couldn't bare the thought of being the cause of someone with such a low wedge getting kicked out.

But wasn't this guy a little too old to be one of those kids that have to go to work with their parents, because they can't stay alone at a home in a dangerous neighbourhood?

The boy smiled at him, warm brown eyes looking him over, taking in his appearance.

"But of course" the boy started, tilted his head before his smile widened "I'll be your own personal servant for as long as you'll have me"

Mark nodded in acknowledgement. His parents have wanted to get him a personal servant for a while now, but no matter how many times he refused they always insist on it.

"Well, I don't need your services right now, so you're free to go and do whatever you want to I guess..." he said with a hand motion people use to chase away flies.

The boy however only looked at him in confusion.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you call me if you don't need me right now"

Great, now there were two confused boys in one room.

This will end great.

"What are you talking about?" he was just taking a shower, how in the world could he have called this guy he has never seen before? Though, he has to admit he does look quite familiar.

"I have never seen nor have I ever heard of you, why would I call you?" he sighed "Look, I don't know who hired you or what you're even supposed to do in this house, but I sure as hell have no clue why you're in my room, so could you please do me a favour and leave?"

The boy blinked

"But-"

And after hearing the next words Mark felt like fainting.

"What did you say?" Mark's voice came out in a whisper. He had heard the other, and _of course_ there was _no way_ he had misheard something like that, but still, he had to make sure and prove himself that he wasn't losing his mind.

"I'm your cyber lover Jackson Wang and here to serve you. You called me, so I came"

If Mark's skin was pale before, he surely looked like a ghost now.

Mark remembers one of his teachers telling him how people often act without thinking in situations that they can't comprehend. This was one of these situations.

So before he could even try to understand the situation and that there was a man that was _alive_ and _not_ a game character, his body let out a loud scream.

Jackson seemed taken back by this, flinching back, but still sitting on his bed. There were fast footsteps, but his mind blocked out any sounds.

This boy or man or whatever he is shouldn't be here in his room, on his bed, he shouldn't even exist, because he was only a game character, something a person with no hobbies created that should only live on mobiles, or tablets, or TVs or anything but **NOT** reality, not in this universe, not on this planet, not _in front_ of him.

Does he have emotions? Does he have a heart? Does he even feel like a real human?! He looked so real, so _human_.

He was so deep in thoughts he only noticed now how Fei was shaking him, asking him what's wrong, why he screamed.

He looked up, seeing how Jackson was still sitting on his bed, piercing eyes filled with worry looking at him. Didn't Fei see him when she entered?

"He..." Mark weakly said. lifting his finger and pointing at the boy on his bed. Fei's gaze followed Mark's finger, but instead of yelling at the boy and throwing him out the moment she saw him, because he knew she would when someday a miracle might happen and she saw a hot guy on his bed, she only looked back at Mark.

"Mark, darling, I can't see anything"

Mark's eyes widened. How could anyone miss this man sitting there with crossed legs?

"But he's there, right there on my bed!" no he wasn't losing his mind, he couldn't and wouldn't. There could be another explanation for this, an explanation which proved that 1. there wasn't a cyber lover sitting on his bed and 2. he wasn't nuts.

"I think you might want to go to bed early today, I know you usually go to bed a lot later, but you seem pretty exhausted" Mark just nodded, unable to understand what was happening.

He wasn't nuts, he wasn't, he wasn't, HE WASN'T!

"Should I make tea?" Fei asked gently.

"No need" he answered a little distracted, still looking at Jackson.

After Fei left his room Mark immediately walked over to Jackson.

"Why can't she see you?" he asked with a stern voice. Jackson looked up at the boy that had been petrified just a few seconds ago.

"Only you and people who touch your phone can see, hear, sense or touch me master" he answered.

"How are you alive?" Mark asked the next question.

"How are you alive?" Jackson countered. It was a reasonable question to him. But not to Mark who was on the verge of sanity.

"It's not the same. I'm a human, but you are the product of a game, something that shouldn't exist outside of it, but you do and I want to know _why_ and _how_!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Jackson answered.

"Well, I don't know the answer to that, but" he tried to reach out to Mark's hand, but without success as the human flinched back.

"Isn't it better this way? We can go on real dates, like go out for ice cream or watch the sunset together" he tried to reach out again, succeeding this time. He smiles as he made a head motion for Mark to sit next to him. And as Mark tried to sit down, he realized that he was still wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

But Jackson didn't say something, didn't even look at the exposed skin of his chest as he played with their intertwined fingers he had placed on his lab.

He looked Mark in the eyes as he continued "I can accompany you everywhere you go, and we can cuddle all night. I'll cook for you whenever you want me to- well I'll try, I'm not a good cook, but I'm willing to learn for you"

The smile that adorned Mark's lips at that statement was gentle and Jackson adored it. He would spend all his live learning how to cook just to see that smile.

"We can cuddle, and I-" he stopped for a moment, thinking about how to say the next words, as he didn't want to scare off the human next to him "I won't do anything you don't want me to. You're my master and I'll do whatever you say, but we can also do a bit more..." how do you even say something like this?

Mark seemed to somehow understand judging by his flaming red cheeks, but asked either way.

"Can you define... _a bit more_?" his voice sounded meek and unsure, but oh how Jackson loved it.

"Well, I mean I can for example..." _damn it, where's your confident wild and sexy personality when you need it?!_ "like kiss you under the moonlight? Or caress your body and pleasure you and make you feel good and so on or maybe not like I said it's your choice and we can maybe just play a board game instead! Do you like board games, cause I do, or card games, or maybe video games, or we can still touch, but with our noses, or. . .That sounded weird, I'm not weird, I SWEAR!" he was rambling stupid stuff again, wasn't he? 

But Mark laughed, actually laughed "Only if I want to" he stated, trying to look serious, but failed, looking adorable instead. Jackson stared at him in awe.

_What did I do to deserve such an adorable master?_

"Only if you want to" they did have a lot of time together after all.

Just the two of them… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter \\(OvO)/
> 
> Yay Jackson has arrived!
> 
> Yay finally a longer chapter!
> 
> It's fun writing the word yay XP


	6. Chapter 5

"Are you sure this is okay?" Mark asked as he carried a blanket and a big pillow to his room. Jackson smiled brightly.

"But of course! I don't mind sleeping on the couch, we're still in the same room after all. It's no problem, because I can still feel you presence around me"

Mark placed the stuff in his hands down on the white couch. This whole situation still seemed surreal to him, the existence of cyber lovers being too much for his brain to understand.

How is it possible for him to exist outside of his phone?

Why can he go back into his phone?

Why can only people that touch his phone see him?

How on earth can there be a logical explanation for this?!

He turned around seeing Jackson smile. For some reason he felt warm inside.

He took a look at the boy's attire. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants and black boots, just like he was in the picture.

"Do you need clothes to sleep in?" he asked. They were roughly the same size, so it wasn't a problem lending him clothes.

He didn't seem to need to do that though, as Jackson snapped his fingers and was now wearing dark grey sweat pants and a black tank top.

He really shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore. He looked at Jackson for a few seconds, before turning around once again looking for a certain toy.

He smiled triumphantly as he took the white stuffed dog in his hands gently, handing it to Jackson, who in turn looked at him in confusion.

"It's to chase bad dreams away" Mark answered the unspoken question, before frowning "Do you think I'm weird for believing that?" he asked nervously.

He didn't really interact with people his age, so he didn't really know what others considered as 'normal'.

He tried making friends on Tumblr once, but quickly gave up as some people there were truly monsters.

The maids always found his obsession with plushies endearing, while his parents never truly cared.

His father once said that stuffed animals weren't things a man should like and that he should be looking for a girlfriend to bring home instead.

God knows how pissed he's going to be when he finds out his son is gay.

He tried telling his parents a few times, but that's another story.

Right now there was a very bewildered Jackson looking at him with heart eyes.

_Why is my master so cute, I can't, it's too much for my poor heart, is this how fangirls feel? Gosh I feel so bad for them..._

"Naaaaaaah, I think it's cute. It reminds me of you" Mark beamed at him.

"Her name is Coco and she's always there to protect you"

Jackson tried not to coo, but it was simply too hard not to, as Mark was the definition of cuteness to him.

"I'm sure she will"

They talked for a bit more, about puppies, about clothes or even about martial arts, until Mark started to feel tired. It was an eventful day after all.

Jackson seemed to sense his sleepiness as he suggested them to go to sleep. Mark of course had no objections as he crawled under his blankets, surrounded by plushies.

He closed his eyes when he felt gentle fingers caress his face.

"Can I kiss your forehead?" Jackson asked. Mark nodded and seconds later he felt warm lips on his skin. He could feel the prickling sensation even after Jackson lied down on the couch, blanket around his body and Coco held tightly against his chest a hushed "Good night" leaving his lips.

A content "Sleep tight" coming in return.

*~*

The next morning he awoke to a gentle voice.

"Master~" Jackson purred.

"Time to awakey-wakey or else you'll be latey latey" Mark tried not to snort at the way his lover was speaking.

Could he say lover? They only knew each other only since yesterday, but Jackson was his 'cyber lover' after all and they somehow just clicked so it was alright, right?

It was, right?

"Come on Maaaaaaaaaaaaaster"

"Can't you just call me by my name? Something about the word 'master' sounds wrong to me" It made him feel like an old man. Jackson seems to think about it, before once again smiling like the puppy he is.

"Alright Markiepooh!" Mark tried not to ask, but it was too difficult not to, due to his immense confusion.

"Markiepooh?"

"Mark and Winnie the pooh" that didn't really clear Mark's confusion.

"Yeah, but why?" Jackson cocked his head.

"Do I need to have a reason to call you that?" he asked.

"I guess not?" Mark said a bit unsure. It wasn't the first time someone gave him weird nick names but most of them weren't nice things. Fei was the only one calling him nice things, while the rest of the household went with his name.

"Markiepooh?" Mark hummed absently.

"Don't you have to get ready for school?" Mark looked at the digital doraemon clock on the nightstand next to his bed. He still had a bit of time before school started, but stood up non the less.

It could never hurt to be early after all. 

He walked over to his closet, taking out a cream knitted sweater, jeans and a pair of striped socks. He looked over his shoulder to see Jackson staring at him.

He couldn't change while Jackson was in the room, so he opted to walk into the bathroom instead. Before he had the chance to do so he heard Jackson's voice asking "You know you can always just switch me off whenever you need to, right? I'll just stay in your phone, while you can do whatever you want to"

Mark thought about it. He knew that Sana had mentioned something like that before, but wasn't it lonely all alone in his phone? And where exactly did he even stay in his phone? Was he living in a dark void or did cyber lovers have a world of their own with shops, houses and other cyber lovers?

"You worry too much. I'll be fine you don't have to overthink that pretty head of yours" then again, he could always just ask him later. They were in some kind of a relationship of course.

He lifted his phone from his nightstand and opened the app for the first time after he selected Jackson.

He clicked on Jackson's picture at the left top corner and tapped on the 'switch off' button. As he did so he watched Jackson turn into tiny yellow pixels disappearing one by one at an extremely fast pace, and before he knew he was gone.

_Your cyber lover is now in your phone, always ready to serve you_

_~Sana_

He read the message that had just popped up on his screen and frowned. He still had to get used to this whole cyber lover thing, but did do a pretty good job if he may say so himself.

He quickly changed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He never felt like making an impression as there simply never was anyone to impress, but now it was different.

Now he had a lover.

Had his hair always been this chaotic? 

He went to the bathroom, taking out a flat iron his aunt had gifted him, saying something along the lines of _'even a guy needs to be handsome'_.

He never used it, but now he was thankful he owned it.

After finally finding out how to turn the thing on and almost burning himself seven times his hair fell down his forehead and wasn't sticking into all the wrong directions anymore. 

He was satisfied with it, but his face still looked like it belonged to a zombie.

Naturally he did the only rational thing that came to his mind: steal some of his mother's make up products.

He knew that has a box full of beauty products she doesn't use anymore in the back of her closet.

Don't ask him how he knows.

It was a difficult task to avoid the maids on his treasure hunting, but captain Mark Yien Tuan prided himself for his invisibel self.

He looked through the box he had now placed in his own bathroom and took out eyeliner, mascara, a rosy blush and light red lipstick.

Applying the mascara, blush and lipstick on his flawless skin had been easy, but the eye liner... 

It was a disaster. He couldn't count how many times his hand slipped and painted his face black.

He was desperate and just wanted to look pretty so he had to use plan B.

"And why exactly do you want me to put make up on you?" Fei asked confused. Why in the world would Mark ever want to play doll? He had even made his hair.

"Only the eyeliner"

"But why?" Mark sighed. He sure as hell didn't want to tell her he was trying to look good for another guy. He would die of embarrassment.

"Please just do it, noona" Luckily she didn't say anything and just applied the eyeliner. That didn't stop her "Is there something you aren't telling me" after she was done.

He just shook his head. It wasn't really something he could tell anyone, when he still didn't really understand it himself.

"Don't worry about me, noona"

"If you say so" Mark looked at his reflexion once again and smiled. He hoped Jackson would like it.

And oh how much he liked it.

His jaw dropped the moment he was switched on. Mark looked even more innocent with that rosy blush on his cheeks and the black around his eyes did things to his heart.

Mark slipped on his black converse, put his phone in his back pack and opened the door, Jackson following him.

Jackson loved the way Mark looked right now. He looked as stunning as ever.

But he still grabbed the others wrist, making Mark look at him.

"You should know that you're as beautiful as you are right now even without any of this make up."

And it was true, because no matter how much the make up made Mark's beauty stand out his natural beauty was a whole other level.

And the red his cheeks produced at that was even darker and more beautiful than the blush he had applied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm that one girl in class that doesn't wear make up, because I'm against society trying to tell us we aren't beautiful without it. 
> 
> I'm against beauty standards but I sometimes still use lipstick, mascara and eyeliner (I feel your pain Mark...) for special occasions (which are rare, because I prefer staying at home instead of going to parties, weddings, etc.).
> 
> I don't even think wearing make up should be a problem, I mean if you like it then you like it, and make up does make our beauty stand out more it's a normal thing to use, but my school is a girls only school so I see all those 13 year old girls walking around like they're 20 and I feel bad for them because they're still so young, why would they ruin their natural beauty like that? And not only that, but most of them do it because they think they're ugly without it, while all of them are actually so beautiful, but ruin their skin with all these chemicals…
> 
> It's not difficult to buy make up that doesn't harm your skin, but most just always buy the cheap ones and the famous brands.
> 
> Just know that you should always be careful of the make up you buy, because these chemicals can also cause cancer.


	7. Chapter 6

It wasn't a new thing that everyone was staring at him. Human could be extremely stupid at times and believe the most idiotic rumours.

He still didn't know how they started saying he stole someone's boyfriend and slept with everyone, but it somehow happened.

Of course, if they were just a little bit more educated in being a proper human being they would maybe just let the matter go or even do a bit of research and come to the obvious conclusion he was a virgin.

But that didn't seem like an option as they seemed to prefer gossiping instead.

Today was the same. They were looking at him and whispering to each other. But today was somehow different, he couldn't quite place his finger on it...

And then he heard it.

"Has the ugly ducking finally transformed to a swan?"

"Is he even wearing concealer? His skin looks so flawless"

"It's just a little colour in his face, he still looks as disgusting as always"

"Do you think he would give me his make up routine?"

"He looks so gorgeous"

"What a slut"

So that's why it felt different today. They had finally found a new topic to talk about. He wonders if it would've been better if he hadn't used make up today, but quickly shook his head at the thought. He didn't do this for them after all. 

Applying his make up had been fun, other than that beast called eye liner (be damned eye liner!) and he wouldn't mind using it again. 

Maybe not every day, but every once in a while. And his hair could be put in place too.

He looked to his side and saw Jackson glaring at the students on the hallway. He knew it was useless as they couldn't even see him.

A few minutes ago Mark had also made the terrifying discovery that people other than him can all just walk through him like he was made of air.

Once again he asked himself : _HOW THE F*CK CAN SCIENCE EVEN EXPLAIN THIS?!_

But kept calm otherwise.

He still thought it was cute how Jackson tried to stand up for him by glaring daggers.

It wasn't like it mattered to him what others thought about him. He has been way past that for a long time now.

Jackson however didn't see it that way. To him it was disgraceful how they could talk behind the back of this angel. He made it his personal mission to make everyone that dared to talk bad about his Markiepooh pay. He knew that not all the whispers were talking bad, so he had to listen carefully as to who would be evil enough to disrespect his master.

He had to do that later though as they were now walking into the library together. He felt a light jolt through his body and immediately looked at the man at the front desk going through some papers and another man behind him massaging his shoulders.

Was that...

The boy giving the massage had stopped his actions and stared at Jackson.

A few seconds later they glared at each other, _don't you dare_ the other's eyes seemed to say.

He wanted to snort. As if he would try to seduce another man when he had such an angel as a master. He couldn't really do anything to put the other cyber lover in place so he just wrapped a protective arm around his master.

He'll just have to wait and see if that guy will do something he'd regret.

*~*

Fortunately the other cyber lover didn't seem to have any funny ideas as he simply sat down on his masters lap playing with the others hair. It looked a bit weird as he could have sworn this wasn't a submissive cyber lover.

His master was a lot slimmer than his lover and wasn't as muscular as the other.

Still, he tried not to jump into conclusions as he knew not everything was the way it seemed.

He walked out of his hiding spot behind a bookshelf and back to Mark's table in the back of the library. They sat there for a while, Mark was reading while Jackson watched him. He could seriously look at this beauty all day long and never get enough of it.

Mark stopped reading for a moment taking a look at his watch. He still had some time to kill. 

Then he noticed Jackson, arms folded on the table while his head was laying on them, eyes meeting his own.

"I'm so sorry" he started, looked around to check if anybody was near to see him talking to 'himself' "You must be extremely bored, we could walk around school if you'd like or we could-"

"It's fine" Jackson said with a gentle smile, head still resting on his arms staring up at the other "Just getting to be with you, seeing you happy and content is enough for me. I don't need anything more than that." 

And Mark swore he didn't blush at that.

Meanwhile the other cyber lover in the library was staring at them from behind one of the many bookshelves, a pile of books in his hands. He couldn't help but shake his head at the sight a wide smirk on his lips.

"How cute" he mumbled to himself almost mockingly as he turned on his heals walked over to the front desk, careful not to let anyone see 'flying books' in the air and cause unnecessary trouble.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" his master Jinyoung asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw his cyber lover practically jump around in joy while setting the books on his desk.

"Nothing" he said as he settled in his lovers lap again. He knew how much he loved to dominate someone that looks stronger than himself "Just found something to entertain me"

"What wicked idea has gotten into your head now Jaebummie?" Jinyoung asked, fingers threading through the boy's soft brown hair. Said boy didn't answer, practically purring at the affection.

F*ck stereotypes.

He was a big strong boy that loved being taken care of, being bathed in attention and spoiled rotten by his one and only master he was made to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak for JJ Project and submissive JB.
> 
> Like mentioned before cyber lovers can only be seen by their masters and people that touch their phones. Other cyber lovers however can always see each other, they have a special sense to protect their masters from other cyber lovers that might try to steal them away from them. They can normally sense if a cyber lover is near.
> 
> If someone that can't see a cyber lover sees a cyber lover hold something they only see the object it's holding which can lead to problems because said human sees an object 'flying through the air' without the person holding it.


	8. Chapter 7

_Today my heart started hurting once again._

_It was aching for you, begging me to get you back._

_I told it you won't come back, won't ever come back but it didn't listen._

_It never listens when it comes to you._

_You who stole my heart and ripped it to tiny peaces._

_You are the glue I need but can't have._

_Now I'm sitting here, just like I do every day since you left, writing this letter to you, but never giving them to you._

_Why bother when I know you'll only throw them away._

_I hope he makes you happy._

_I'm sorry it wasn't me._

*~*

School was... boring.

Jackson would've expected him to see explosions, robotic cats that walk on their own, Greek mythology, but instead he just sat there on the floor next to Mark, listening to the teacher saying stuff that doesn't even make sense and staring at yet another cyber lover across the room.

Just how many cyber lovers were there in this school?

The cyber lover was sitting on his master's desk, picking his nails not even caring there was a guy that could be competition.

Not that he could ever betray his beloved angel.

A few long minutes passed before the bell finally,  _finally_ , rang and freed him from his misery. He walked close to his master, wrapping a protective arm around him and looking back at the cyber lover that was waiting for his master to finish packing his things into his bag.

He gave the waiting creature a challenging glare, the other however only rolled his eyes.

_Doesn't he care about his master at all?_

Not protecting his master from possibly filthy hands... how could anyone in their right mind risk that? Risk losing the only purpose in life...

There were many eyes watching them as they walked down the hallway, or well, watching  _Mark_...

Some looks were admiring others disgusted and some even lusting.

He glared daggers at all of them, they should stay away from his Mark, his pure and innocent Mark, he wouldn't let them defile him, not a single one of them-

"Do you know how stupid you are glaring at people that can't even see you?"

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the other cyber lover. How didn't he notice the other was walking just next to him? When did he even come? Where was his master?

Wait...

_Is he a real code red?! I knew it!_

The other seemed to sense his 'realization' as he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can y'all stop always expecting the worst from others? Like, do I really have to try murdering others with my eyes for you to see me as less of a threat? Or can't you just stop seeing anyone as a threat? It would make all of our lives so much easier"

Not a code red? Or maybe he's just trying to confuse him... 

The other seemed done with life as he muttered a  _so stupid_  under his breath and walked away.

He looked after the other as he felt someone nudge his arm and looked at Mark giving him a questioning look.

Right, he was staring at nothing and now the others in the hallway were looking at Mark looking at nothing. Why can't life be easy for once...

"Everything fine" he tried to give the other a reassuring smile. Mark just gave a short nod and they continued walking down the hallway.

*~*

"Where have you been?"

"It's not worth mentioning. Just someone stupid again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas of who this 'mysterious' cyber lover could be?
> 
> (Sorry it's short)


End file.
